Axel and Lioness The Ultimate Battle
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and Lioness along with Dragon and the others including a relucant Hawk go to rescue Sebastian Manning from the Serpent's Tail as well as find they are the protectors of Earth. LionessxAxel in the end.


Axel and Lioness The Ultimate Battle

Set nine weeks after the Serpent's Tail

Axel was feeling a bit down but also wondering about something.

"Lioness when Guan said I will not be around to see Dad you said that's where you're wrong what did you mean by that?" he asked Lioness.

"What I meant by that Axel is that you will see your Dad and I will make sure you get your Dad back." Said Lioness. "But when we next battle Guan I don't want him to ruin your life even more he nearly killed you and I don't think I could live without you."

"We must talk." Said Dragon.

"Lioness is coming with me." Instructed Axel.

"By all means." Agreed Dragon.

"Axel, Dragon what's going on?" asked Lioness.

"I know where Guan's base is." Replied Dragon.

"Ok." Said Shark.

"Tell all of us this is more than Axel's battle." Insisted King.

"It is in Asia south east side and yes it is all of yours battle." Admitted Dragon grabbing Hawk. "You are going as well Hawk."

"Hey who died and made you in charge?" asked Hawk.

"We did." Said Axel and Lioness.

"Time to rescue Axel's Dad and stop the Alpha Teens's real Arch foe." Said Shark in a very unladed back way.

"That's different." Said King. "But it is true. We must rescue Sebastian Manning and stop the Serpent's Tail and by "We" that means you too Hawk."

"Some of us have other things to do." Protested Hawk.

"Don't care Hawk just want Dad back and Lioness to be less worried." Said Axel in a worried tone.

"I admit I am worried because I fear I might lose you Axel." Replied Lioness and hugged Axel quickly.

Then a bright green light appeared.

"And I can take you to Asia." Said Mr Lee soon he brought them all the way to Asia.

"Quicker than the A115." Admitted Shark.

Soon Axel, Lioness, King, Hawk, Shark and Dragon entered the Serpent's Tail HQ looking for the cell bay.

"The Cell bay is this way Hawk don't you dare think about escaping to leave your friends behind so you can do a stupid movie." Ordered Dragon.

"You're no fun." Growled Hawk.

"If you say that again I'm cuffing you to King so he can keep an eye on you." Said Dragon.

"Right-o Dragon how did you know he was planning to take part in a stupid movie anyway?" asked King.

"I have been keeping you guys in check so I can get you ready to do the right thing which is rescue Sebastian Manning." Admitted Dragon.

"Sebastian is in cell 1138." Said Lioness.

"Thanks Lioness come with me to help save Dad." Replied Axel and then found the cell where five guards where Lioness and Axel did Jo-Lan and Capoeira on them.

"Here we go." Said Lioness unlocking the door to find Sebastian Manning.

"Dad." Said Axel hugging his Dad.

"Hello Axel I hoped you rescue me." Smiled Sebastian. "And the girl is?"

"A dear friend." Replied Axel.

"You're sweet Axel." Blushed Lioness.

Then Guan appeared with seventy ninjas.

"Two brats and a man that as a bad tempered brat." Cackled Guan.

"Axel and I aren't brats and you are a Looney old man who thinks he is so clever that he can take control of Jo-Lan to dominate the world but me and Axel will stop you right now." Said Lioness as she attacked Guan.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE SO CLEVER!" yelled Guan punching Lioness so hard that she pasted out.

"LIONESS!" cried Axel as he held her. "Guan you pushed me so badly this time first you kidnap my Dad and now you injure my dearest friend in this world you must pay!"

Soon Axel attacked Guan quite hard.

"NOW THAT I HAVE USED YOUR SECRET WEAKLESS I WILL NOW DESTROY YOU AND FIND THE SCROLL AT MY LESIURE!" yelled Guan.

"NO!" yelled Axel. "LIONESS AND THE REST OF MY FRIENDS MAKE ME STRONGER!"

"Flying in Axel." Said Hawk.

"Got your back bro." said King.

Then Lioness recovered.

"Come on guys all together now." She said and Axel nodded then all seven of them attacked the Ninjas and then they went after Guan.

"Seven against one hardly seems fair but who said fair had anything to do with it?" asked Guan.

"We don't play fair with evil Jo-Lan warriors." Said Shark.

"Exactly." Smiled Dragon.

"Dragon I can't believed I trusted you." Growled Guan.

"And I don't trust you anymore when it is revealed you betrayed me, Axel and his friends." Said Dragon.

"That is true enough Dragon." Said Sebastian.

Then Axel, Lioness, King, Hawk and Shark all noticed they were glowing red, green, white, blue and yellow.

"Why are we glowing?" asked Lioness.

"Don't know but we seem to be glowing starting from me and Shark we better ask Dragon later." Said Axel and quickly hugged Lioness before they all got into battle positions.

"The moment of destruction is at hand." Said Guan.

"I doubt it." Said Sebastian.

"I can see that the five people who call themselves the Alpha Teens are the five destined to be protectors of the Earth." Exclaimed Dragon as he saw all five teens glowing brighter.

"We stand and fight." Said Axel.

"As a team." Said Lioness.

"One shall stand seven shall fall." Said Guan as he glowed an even eviller purple than he usually did.

"Let's prove him wrong Lioness and co." smiled Axel.

"You can the play Axel." Smiled Lioness.

Then Guan saw all the team were glowing red, green, white, blue and yellow so bright that he could only keep his eyes even closer than ever.

"JO-LAN!" yelled Axel, Lioness, King, Hawk, Shark, Sebastian and Dragon and made Guan shot very far backwards.

"NO!" yelled Guan.

Then King and Shark grabbed Guan.

"You will never kidnap anyone's dad ever again." Said Sebastian as Guan was handed to the cops.

"You'll feel my vengeance Alpha Teens sooner than you think." Growled Guan as he was taken away.

"Yeah we have heard that one before." Said King.

"Yeah when Axel and Dragon stopped Yao." Said Shark.

"Well Yao and the other thing have another thing coming." Said Dragon.

"I agree." Said Sebastian.

"Catalina a word." Said Axel.

"Sure." Replied Lioness.

"Lioness I have had these feelings for you ever since we have met." Said Axel. "I have loved you since the moment we met but I was too shy to tell you."

"I feel the same Axel but I couldn't tell you because I was too shy as well but I truly deeply love you." Replied Lioness hugging Axel deeply.

Then the two kissed before joining the others.

"I just love a happy ending don't you?" smiled King.

The End


End file.
